Cookie For Your Thoughts?
by Live Write Love
Summary: Spencer Reid enters Penelope Garcia's office looking for a cookie, but ends up leaving with a lot more than that. Reid/Garcia friendship, mentions of Maeve.


Author's Note: Agh, final science exam tomorrow. Which means more writing time, especially since next week is half term. Yay. Whenever I'm bored with my case fic and need a break, I've taken to writing random one shots. I have another couple stored away for when I have no time to write.

Anyway, reviews would make me happy, which would help me pass my science exam? *Winkface* I'm awful, I know.

* * *

Cookie For Your Thoughts?

"Enter at your own peril!" Penelope Garcia shouts at the mysterious person knocking on her door.

"Uhm, it's me?" an awkward voice calls out, unsure whether he's wanted or not.

Garcia smiles at her computer screen. Reid will never be anything but adorable to her, no matter how old he gets. Even at seventy she'll describe him as cute.

"I know, Sweet Cheeks. Come on in." She doesn't even take her eyes off the screen. The door opens cautiously and Spencer Reid walks in.

"What do you mean, you knew?"

"Aw, buttercup," Garcia laughs at his naivety. "You really think that I don't hack in to the security camera that's right outside my office?" She jerks her head to the side and sure enough, on one of the many screens that all seem to have something on, there is one showing the outside of her office.

"So, Sugar. What can I possibly do for you?"

Reid looks at his feet. "JJ said you had cookies."

_Of course._ "That I do."

His face lit up. "Great."

"Don't you 'great' me! Who said you'd be having any of my cookies?"

Reid just gaped at her. "But…"

"But what?"

"But I never get any of your cookies. First they're for Hotch, then they're for JJ, then they're for Rossi. Blake even got some on her first day!"

"Hey!" Garcia swishes round in her chair and points her finger accusingly at him. "Who went to Comic-Con without me?"

"Is that what this is about? That was four years ago!" Reid shakes his head, incredulously, resigning himself to one of the chairs in the quirky room.

"No, Sweetness." Garcia sighs. It wasn't often she was serious, but it appeared today was going to be one of those days. "This is about you not telling anyone what's going on with you."

Reid answers quickly, looking down at the floor. "Nothing's going on with me. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Spencer Reid. I may not be a Profiler but I know when something's wrong with one of my babies!"

Reid looks up at her sudden outburst. "I don't need a councillor, I'm fine!"

"Give it up, Sugar. That's the biggest lie in the book. Now either we're going to sit here in silence for the rest of the day and you're never getting to taste even a crumb of one of my cookies, or you're going to talk."

Reid twiddles his thumbs together, not sure where to begin. "I didn't say it."

"What?"

"She said it, but I didn't." His voice cracks. "It just keeps playing over and over in my head. Every conversation we ever had. There were a million opportunities for me to say it, but I never did!"

"Oh, Sweetness, you were just waiting for the right time. You wanted it to be perfect!" It takes all Garcia has not to jump on him and suffocate him with one of her famous death trap hugs.

"But what if she never knew?" The tears well up in his eyes now, no matter how much he tries to force them back down. "What if she left this world not knowing how much I love her, and how she's the most wonderful girl in the world to me?"

"She knew, Reid. It was plain to see." Garcia chokes back her own tears. "And- she died knowing you were safe. That's all she wanted."

"No. No, that's not all she wanted." Spencer blinks away the tears that never fell, and regains his composure. Garcia realises that's all she's going to get, at least for now.

"Come on, Sugar. At least give me a decent hug?"

Reid gives a tentative smile. "If I get a cookie?"

Garcia hands him the tin before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. After a few seconds, Reid relents and hugs her back. After a final squeeze, she releases him, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Go on then, out of my lair!" she shoos him away, returning to the most recent Doctor Who episode on her big screen. There's a reason she has that camera.

With a smile, he adds. "I promise I'll bring you with me to Comic-Con next year."

"I'm counting on it."

Garcia makes a conscious decision not to tell him about the lipstick in the shape of a kiss on his cheek. It'll be a nice surprise for him later.

* * *

**Have a wonderful day/week/month/year my lovelies!**


End file.
